


Number 6

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Your life as Negan's sixth wife.





	1. Number 6

You first laid eyes on Negan when the Saviors captured your small group of survivors. He soon gave you a choice, join the others working the points system or become one of his wives.

It was an easy choice, after the apocalypse happened, you pretty much threw all of your morals, values and beliefs out the window. What once might have turned your stomach, maybe even disgusted you, now seemed reasonable. Times change, people change, you had to learn what you needed to do to survive in this new world.

In the old world, you were what people would call the “good girl.” You worked as a bank teller, taking night courses at a local community college, and didn’t have much of a nightlife. You weren’t into the nightclub/bar scene and only had had a couple of short-term boyfriends in your lifetime.

It’s amazing how things can change in a blink of an eye. After the world went to hell, you learned that life is short, what’s alive today can quickly be dead tomorrow. You need to live for today. You need to survive. You needed to look out for number one, no one else. So when Negan gave you the choice, it was easy. You become wife number six.

At first, you weren’t too sure about Negan’s other wives, Sherry was the friendliest so you kind of latched onto her. She showed you around, gave you a bit of a rundown on life with Negan, what was expected of you, from you.

Being one of Negan’s wives definitely had its benefits. Being a wife, you were exempt from some of the usual rules of the sanctuary. You were just expected to be basically a living sex doll for Negan, to come whenever he called in more ways than one. Negan wasn’t a bad guy, he wasn’t abusive, never made you participate in anything that might make you uncomfortable, he abhorred the act of rape. Which was a big change from other groups you had encountered. So while you were at his beck and call, it truly wasn’t all that unpleasant.

You had your own bedroom, a kitchen and bathroom shared only with the other wives, a beautifully appointed living area. You also didn’t have to participate in the points system. You could just sit around all day, playing cards, reading and just basically doing nothing.

You truly weren’t into the whole sharing Negan with his other wives, but you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to it. And truth be told, you kind of needed a break from Negan’s insatiable sexual appetite. For a man his age, he had the stamina to fuck all night, various positions, all kinds of different ways. And he ultimately would almost always leave you a wet mess.

After awhile, you began to enjoy your time spent with the other wives, you kind of took on a “motherly” role with them, even though you were the youngest. You took care of the chores each wife had in the living quarters, figuring out who was suited for each job. You kept up the “Negan schedule”, even though trying to get Negan to keep said schedule was almost useless. You would also tell Negan what was needed in your private pantry, what supplies you needed, including more personal items.

“Fuck, y/n, I don’t fucking want to be carrying that fuckin shit around!”

“Well, if you would let me go on runs you wouldn’t have to!” You would always say to him. “Besides, you seem to have no problem with grabbing condoms and lingerie. And that last run you found various sex toys, but you can’t grab a few boxes of tampons? Really Negan?!”

“Not the same baby girl, not the fucking same.” He said laughing, grabbing your tits, pinching your nipples through your flimsy chemise, while leaning in to kiss you.

He bitched and moaned but sure enough, when you walked into the living area after the next run, there sat a big box full of tampons and other feminine hygiene products. God, that man would be the death of you.

You also loved walking around the sanctuary, helping around the other areas of the sanctuary property, in the kitchen, in the various gardens, and in the nursery/daycare which was your favorite.

“What have I told you, sweetheart? Negan came into the nursery, grabbing your waist from behind. “You fucking don’t have to do this shit!”

“Negan! Your language!” You glared at him.

“Shit, sorry kids, don’t f… repeat what I say, ok?” He grinned down at you.

The children all laughed. They knew Negan, knew what he was like, and yet they still adored him.

One night, you were in Negan’s bed, something you found yourself doing more and more often. Before you, Negan kept a pretty strict schedule with his wives. But now he was requesting your presence in his bed more and more often. Even after you reminded him that there was a schedule and the other wives were getting upset. But you didn’t let it go to your head, it wasn’t because you were his new favorite, nah, couldn’t be. It was just that you took his shit better than the others. Both outside the bedroom and in.

You rolled over, placing your left hand on his arm, gently stroking his soft arm hair. 

“Negan? Could I possibly go on a run?” You asked him hesitantly, hoping that while he was still basking in the afterglow of a vigorous sexual workout he might give in to your wishes.

“Jesus fucking Christ doll, I just finished giving you the fuckity fuck of a lifetime, can’t you just enjoy your fucking time with me? Maybe if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you stay a bit longer tonight “ He gave you his signature “I just made you cream your panties” grin.

You began trailing your fingers up through his salt & pepper chest hair, rolling yourself over and onto him. You sat upright, straddling him, gently rolling your hips.

“Negan, pleeeease!” You started talking quickly. “The girls and I would love a few nice things for ourselves and the children could use a few books. The kitchens don’t have enough pans to cook for everyone.” You looked down at him, biting your bottom lip.

“Baby girl, you keep this shit up and you will have to be fucking punished.”

Suddenly, he grabbed your waist, flipping you over onto your back and jamming his already throbbing cock into your dripping cunt. “Jesus Christ Y/N, you’re so fucking wet I almost can’t stay inside you!” He chuckled.

Negan continued pounding into you, grabbing your breasts, pulling, squeezing them. You knew he was just trying to distract you from your request, but you were also sure he knew by now that that kind of tactic didn’t work with you.

“Negan, oh god yes,” you groaned, “Negan, you can’t, ugh, just fuck it, Jesus, out of me. Argh”

You could hardly speak, much less think straight. You hated that Negan had that effect on you. You were trying so hard to have him take you seriously, a force to be reckoned with. And yet here you lay, Negan fucking you into oblivion, just a wet blubbering mess of a girl.

Negan started licking, lapping, and nipping all over your chest, into your clavicle, up the side of your neck, which always made you shiver with delight.

“Doll,”he whispered in your ear in his gravelly voice. “you know how I feel about you going on a run.” He then licked inside your ear which caused you to giggle.

“Negan! Don..don’t do.. t..that!” At this point, you couldn’t even construct a simple sentence. Damn Negan, the fuckin sex magician with the longest, thickest wand you’d ever had the pleasure to enjoy.

“Ahhh, what’s the problem baby girl? Cat got your tongue?” 

Just then, Negan greedily shoved his tongue into your mouth, drawing out your tongue and lightly nipping at it. He then leaned up, straddling you, slamming into you again and again. 

“Or maybe I should say, Daddy’s got your tongue.” He uttered with a wink. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to make you a deal.” Negan said through clenched teeth. “If you fucking make me come before you do, I will let you go on the fuckin run.”

“Negan, t…that’s n….not faaair.” You moaned loudly in his ear. “You’ll do everything… to get me to come.” 

Your breathing became erratic, you were seeing spots as Negan started moving side to side, then suddenly, he pulled out flipping you over and slamming back into you.

“How’s that feel baby girl? You fucking like that?” He had one hand on your waist while the other reached around and started furiously fingering your clit. 

“Hmmm, so soaking wet, dripping down my fuckin arm baby. Oh, I can feel you vibrating doll, you coming?” You just knew he was smirking.

Negan was right, you were almost there, your vision was going blurry, eyes starting to roll back, crazy shivers running down to your extremities, you needed to hold on, Negan can’t win damn it!

But then Negan did something, actually said something, that sent you hurtling into orgasmic outer space, making you unfortunately, and rapidly, lose the bet.

“Baby girl, I love you, you have fucking become my favorite wife. For the first time since all this shits gone down, I’ve thought about a life, with you, no other women. Jesus doll, I need you, I can’t fucking lose you. That’s fucking why I don’t want you going on runs. I don’t know what the fuck would happen to me if I lost you, especially if I could have prevented it.” The tone of his voice was one of acceptance, but you realized, it was also one of love.

After you came down from the highest high, the most amazing, mind-blowing orgasm that you had ever had, you rolled over, and took a chance. You cuddled up to Negan, who was lying on his back. You gently put your head on his sweaty chest, listening to his still rapid heart.

Looking up at him lovingly you whispered, “I love you too, Negan, more than you’ll ever know. And I will always be here for you, that I promise.” You softly rubbed small circles on his chest.

Negan put his arm around you, drawing you closer to him, nuzzling into your hair. “We’ll discuss going on a run tomorrow. But tonight baby girl, we’re going to fuckin enjoy each other. However each of us sees fuckin fit.”

Negan might have been victorious. But in the end you truly felt like the winner, without a doubt.


	2. Just a Little Shower Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 6 enjoys a morning shower with Negan

“Y/N, Baby girl! Where the fuckity fuck are you?!” You could hear Negan bellowing from the living room you shared with the other wives.  
You popped your head out of the kitchen. “Jesus, Negan, keep your voice down! The other’s are still asleep!”  
Negan just ignored you. “Dwight and the others supposedly found a mall that hasn’t been completely fuckin looted. Looks like it’s our next run. You just might be able to fuckin convince me to let you tag along with us. Of course, with a few fucking conditions, sweetheart.” Negan made quick strides over to the kitchen doorway, grabbing you by the hips, pressing his groin against your stomach. “Damn, darlin’, Jesus fucking Christ, I might have to change my wife dress code for you. I fuckin can’t do anything anymore without having to hide a fuckin hard on after seeing you.”  
“Negan, I am dressed more than any of the others, except maybe Sherry.” You giggled at him. You had on a pair of cut offs and your favorite skull tee. “I was heading out to the gardens to see if I could be of some use. So… about this run, what do I need to do,” you started trailing your fingers up Negan’s arm slowly, “to convince you to let me go?” You gave him a coy smile, looking up at him through your lashes.  
“Let me think on that dollface.” Negan kissed your forehead, nuzzling into your hair. “But first things first. I want you to change into an outfit you can fucking be seen in around Simon, Dwight and the others. I don’t need to be defending your fuckin honor against those horny fuckers. Then meet me in my office. Dwight’s going to be filling us in on the details on the fucking mall.” Negan grabbed your chin, lifting your face upwards and hungrily kissed you. “Damn it Y/N, you made me even fuckin harder! Wanna help Daddy with this problem of mine baby girl?” Negan growled while wiggling eyebrows at you.  
“Negan, what about the meeting? And I have to finish breakfast, then maybe I can help you. Care to join me?” You took his hand and led him into the kitchen  
After breakfast, you started heading to your bedroom. You turned around and bounced off a hard chest. “Negan, I thought you had a meeting to attend?” You grinned at him.  
“And I thought you were going to fucking help me with my little, or not so little, issue?” He took your hand and placed it on his still very hard cock.  
“Well I haven’t taken a shower yet, care to join me, Daddy?” You asked Negan in your sweetest voice, walking backwards towards the bathroom door, and batting your eyelashes at him, making the come hither motion towards him.  
“I already took a fuckin shower baby girl, but with you I’m always up for it” He said, while grabbing his dick through his jeans, laughing at himself. “Did you see what I did there dollface? Up for it?!” You loved when Negan laughed, even when it was at his own stupid jokes. That chest deep gravelly voice, his face thrown back, the smirk, it was so so arousing to you. And it was nice to see him genuinely happy  
You started undressing, purposely facing away from Negan as you slid your shorts down your legs slowly. Even though you were planning on working around the sanctuary today, you wore Negan’s favorite panties, a red lacy thong. And Negan got an ample view. You could hear his low, throaty growl behind you, so you decided to prolong the show. After stepping out of your shorts, you kicked them backwards towards Negan.  
“Jesus sweetheart, you almost fuckin put my eye out!” Negan uttered.  
You couldn’t help but giggle. “Negan, don’t be overdramatic, they’re shorts, not a knife.” You slowly started pulling your tee over your head, again being very thankful to the lingerie gods that you wore your best bra and panties today. To Negan, it probably didn’t matter much, but it always made you feel so sexy, so powerful. With the apocalypse, you gave up so much of your former life, your former self, that the little things, like makeup, fancy soaps and matching underthings could make your day.  
You slowly turned around and looked over at Negan. He was all but panting at this point. He had taken a seat in your oversized plush chair, by the bathroom door, his hand working his cock through his pants. “Y/N, this little pre show you’re putting on for me is fuckin wonderful, but let’s get on with the real deal, what I’m fucking here for doll.” He stood up and strode over to you quickly. He grabbed you by the waist, throwing you over his shoulder.  
“Negan!” You squealed. He carried you into the bathroom, lightly setting you down by the shower.  
“Off with the fucking bra and panties, baby.” Negan growled as he started taking his shirt off.  
You made quick work of your undergarments, throwing them on top of Negan’s discarded shirt. Negan started the shower, leaning over and grabbing you by the waist. “Get over to me now, Y/N, I need to touch you.”  
You squealed again, “Negan, you keep scaring me!” You lightly slapped his arm.  
He snickered, “Help Daddy out of his pants baby girl before he blows a fucking load.” He grabbed your hands, placing them on his belt buckle.  
You slowly lowered your body down to the floor, kneeling in front of Negan, your face level with his gloriously large bulge. “Hmmm, hungry for me, Daddy?” You spoke in a low sexy growl.  
“Yes, very baby girl. And Daddy is getting very fuckin impatient with his girl.” Negan snarled.  
You decided to get to business, no more teasing. You really didn’t want to feel Negan’s wrath. Besides, there was a possible run in your future, got to be on your best behavior. You unlatched his belt, undid the button on his pants then pulled his zipper down. You started pulling his pants down when suddenly, Negan grabbed the waist of his pants, yanking them down lightning fast.  
“Dollface, I cannot wait another fuckin minute.” He then proceeded to pick you up, you quickly wrapping your legs around his waist, and stepped into the shower. You began to make circular movements with your hips, rubbing over Negan’s rock-like now weeping cock. “Jesus fucking Christ, I need to be in you NOW!” He forcefully thrusted his dick into your already soaked pussy, ramming into you with such force the shower door started buckling.  
Negan kept up the fast hard pace, slamming into over and over. He propped one of your ass cheeks on the door handle, holding on to the other. He then bright his hand down between your bodies, walking his long fingers down your stomach, slowly, teasing you. When he finally reached your tingling nub, he started circling it with his index while sliding his middle and ring fingers into your overstimulated pussy, joining his drenched shaft.  
“Negan, uhhh, be ccc…careful baby,… the doooor. Aghhhhhh!!!” You came so fast, so hard you were sure you were on the verge of passing out. You took ahold of the shower door as Negan put you down. He then pulled his cock out, coming all over your stomach and tits.  
“Jesus Christ baby girl, that was fucking amazing, and quick!” He leaned back against the wall, gently taking you into his arms. “You’re shaking like a fucking leaf doll.” He leaned over, turning the water temp up. “Let’s wash you up and get you out of here and warm you the fuck up.”   
After you both were done washing up, Negan helped you out of the shower. “Shit baby girl,” he said while grasping the shower door. “Looks like I gotta fucking get someone from maintenance to fix this!” Negan had a look of pride as he said it. You just chuckled at him.  
Negan made quick work of getting dressed, then turned toward you. “Jesus doll, I cannot be in the same fucking room with you when you are not fucking fully dressed!”  
You glanced over your shoulder, noticing Negan’s rather prominent bulge. “Negan, you need to control yourself better. It’s not my fault.” You turned back around and grinned to yourself. You knew what you did to him and you would be lying if you said it didn’t give you a sense of power. Now, to use that power to convince Negan to take you on that run.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 6 finds out about a secret of Negan's

The sun was out, but partly covered by light fluffy clouds. The temp was probably in the high 70’s, but damn, it was humid as hell, your legs were sticking together, ick. But yet here you were, sitting on the Sanctuary rooftop, the hottest damn place here. It had been the only place where you could get away from everything. No one came up here on this part of the roof.

Sometimes life in the Sanctuary just got to be too much. Especially with Negan’s other wives. You got along well enough, but lately they were getting on your last nerve. You knew you were spending more time with Negan than the others, which greatly angered them, but it’s what Negan requested. And who were you to deny what your husband wanted?

Yeah, that was unadulterated bullshit, yes it was. But you had undeniably fallen for the dirty rotten bastard and there was no going back. Truth be told, you felt bad for a couple of the other wives, they too, seemed to genuinely care for Negan. But from what you could perceive, Sherry and Amber were in this so-called marriage from how it could benefit them.

So were you, at first. Now it had morphed into something else, something totally unexpected and not at all unwanted. Yeah, Negan one night had muttered the same sentiments, but was it just the post coital bliss speaking? Or did he truly mean it? The man was definitely a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.

Jesus, why did life have to be so fucking hard, so complicated. After the apocalypse, you figured life would be more uncomplicated, no time for dwelling on trivial matters like does Negan really love me, just me? Good god girl, you’re not a freaking teenager.

Suddenly you were jarred out of your deep thoughts by the loud bang of the rooftop door.   
“Hey kiddo, Negan’s looking for you and he’s pissed. Better get that fine ass downstairs to his office before he starts swinging Lucille.” Simon strode over, offering you a hand.

“Thanks for the heads up.” You took his hand, standing up. Your turned your back towards him “Just let me wipe this fine ass off” You glanced over your shoulder, winking at him. You loved flirting with Simon, it always made him a nervous wreck.

“Jesus, Y/N, stop it girl! I don’t want to have an up close and personal meeting with Lucille, thank you very much!” He winked back at you. Simon was one of the few Saviors you got along with, and who felt comfortable talking to you.

You made your way down the stairs and headed straight towards Negan’s office.

“So, Simon, any clue as to what Negan’s upset about? Why does he wants to see me? His other toys are just sitting on their lazy asses, why not call one of them into his office?”

“Look, sweetheart, it’s none of my concern. Negan’s business with you gals is just that, Negan’s business, Not mine.” He sighed.

You reached the office door. “Ok, this gal is going in, wish me luck!”

Simon chuckled. “Good luck Y/N, say hi to Lucille for me!”

“Haha!” You knocked on Negan’s door. Waiting for him to answer, you looked around nervously. What the fuck could he want? Not many people could make you nervous since the apocalypse, you definitely grew a pair as they say. But Negan made you very nervous at times.

Abruptly, the door flew open, which made you jump back.

“So, dollface, decided to grant me a visit?” You could tell he was upset, not only because of the snarky greeting, but his face decidedly showed it.

“I came as quick as Simon found me Negan, I’m sorry my legs can only go so fast.”

“Not fast enough doll. Where the fuckity fuck were you?” He grabbed your hand, closing the door, then leading you over to the leather couch. “Sit on my lap, baby girl” He smirked at you.

Ok, you were confused. One minute he’s all irate acting, next, he’s cuddling?

“I was on the roof, Negan, I needed some time alone. The other’s were just grating on me and I needed to just think. They aren’t the easiest to get along with. Next time I’ll let you know, ‘kay?” You sat down on his legs, giving him a small peck on his stubbly cheek.

“It’s ok darling, I just got a bit fucking nervous, no one knew where you were.” He gently took your chin, giving you a soft kiss. “I’ve been thinking doll, about that run you are so fucking sure you need to go on. The mall run I told you about, it’s a go. Dwight has a group of fuckers ready to go and we’re heading out tomorrow, early. So…” You could tell Negan was hesitant to say it, “you wanna go, baby girl?” He raised his hand and lightly stroked your cheek. “You’ve got to be prepared doll, have your fucking knives, and that shitty machete of your’s.”

He always teased you about your machete. It was your brother’s, before a herd of walkers took him out. It was old, rusty, beat up, but it was all you had left of your family.

“So, let me get this straight. You sent Simon out looking for me, making him think it was some kind of freaking emergency, that you were on the verge of breaking out Lucille on me, just to invite me on a run? A run I’ve been begging to go on for a month? Negan, I’m not sure I understand?” You were thoroughly confused. Negan kept his emotions in check. Yes, he could be volatile, but not without reason.

He laughed. “Doll, when Simon and I finished the fucking plans for this run I knew how excited you would be. I wanted to let you know right away. So what happens when I stroll into you girls’ quarters, I get fucking ambushed by Amber and the big tits girl, what the frickity fuck is her name?”

“Her name is Tasha.” You sighed, he was always forgetting her name.

“Yeah, Tasha, sounds like a fucking stripper’s name. Anyway, baby, they started in on me. ‘Negan, you never spend time with us. Negan, why are you always with Y/N?’ Whine, whine, whine, Jesus Christ, they wouldn’t shut the fuck up!”

“I’m sorry babe, they started on me this morning about it, it’s why I was up on the roof. I’m afraid to say the only way to shut them up is to spend time with them.” God, I hope he says he doesn’t give a fuck.

“Well, doll, that ain’t fucking happening.” He was now rubbing your back. “So, about that run. We’re heading out early tomorrow, so if you want to go, you need to be fucking ready by dawn. None of that, ‘But babe, my hair’s fucking wet’ or 'Negan, I can’t find my lucky panties!’ I will shut that shit down sweetheart.”

'Well doll, that ain’t fucking happening.’ What did that mean?! What’s he mumbling about now?! Shit, I need to nod and act like I heard what he was saying.

“Earth to dollface, you listening to me?” Negan asked, lightly slapping your ass.

“Negan!” You gasped. “I’m sorry, I kind of spaced out. I’m getting a bit of a headache I’m afraid.” You took his hand, rubbing over his numerous tiny scars on his long fingers, wondering where each one came from.

“Just telling you about the run and what I expect from you if you want to go.” He turned your hand over, rubbing your palm.

“You really are letting me go, Negan? Honest? This isn’t some trick, right?” You wanted to believe him, but you also knew how he felt about you going.

“Y/N, I said you could fucking go and I mean it.” He grabbed your chin, giving you a quick kiss. “Stand up doll, let’s go for a little walk.” You stood up, stepping over towards Negan’s desk.

“So, where are we going?” You asked him, as he strode over to you.

“Let’s go see what’s so fucking special about this rooftop that you keep escaping to.” He took your hand, pulling you in front of him. He gently put his hand on the small of your back, leaning around you to open his door. “Ok doll, just got to make one stop before we head the fuck out.”

He led you down the hallway towards one of the many rooms you’ve never been in, you weren’t allowed in most of them, they were closed up tight, various locks on the doors.

“Jesus, where the fuck are my keys?!” Negan was fumbling around in his jacket pockets, looking a bit agitated. You placed your hand on his back and rubbed. “Ah, found the little fuckers!” He turned and smiled at you, you grinned back.

“So what is this?” You asked, waving your hand in front of the door. “No one’s ever let me see in there, I’m curious.” You looked up at him with your big Y/E/C eyes.  
“You mean fucking nosey sweetheart.” He gave you his signature smirk. You frowned at him. “This, my dear, is one of my private armories.” Negan finished unlocking the door, opening it wide, flicking a switch on the wall. 

“After you, doll.” He gestured for you to enter the room.  
You entered, slowly spinning looking all around at the many weapons, rifles, pistols, swords, bows, crossbows, knives.

“Wow, Negan, I never knew you had all these!”

“Not many people do, baby girl, and I intend to keep it that way.” Negan answered while stepping in behind you, closing the door and locking it from inside. “I’ve slowly been building this one up, a pistol here, a bow there. A man’s got to have his fucking secrets doll.”

“Then why are you letting me see it Negan? I mean, I’m flattered that you feel you can trust me with your secret. And I’m in absolute awe of your inventory, I mean, this katana is beautiful Negan. May I?”

“Yes, just be careful doll, don’t chop off any of my favorite parts.” He walked closer towards you, watching you with loving eyes. He knew you had, what he thought, was a strange obsession with weapons. And it turned him on.

You carefully picked up the katana, slowly turning it in your hands, taking in the intricately carved hilt. It seemed to be crafted from some sort of bone, but it was most likely just made to look like that. The carvings included vines, with tiny flowers and flames. But the end if the hilt is what fascinated you. It was shaped like a bird of some sort, very complex and exquisite.

“Negan, this is just breathtaking, it should be on display, not closeted away.” You smiled at him.

“Doll, I’m not hanging that on my wall to have some fucking ingrate try to use it on me. It stays in here.” He put his arms around you from behind, burrowing his face into your hair. “Jesus baby, you holding that fucking sword is making so shittin hard.”

“Negan, really?! We were going for a walk, remember?” You giggled at his words, and actions. He continued nuzzling into your neck, moving his hands up and down your sides, settling on your hips.

“Turn around babygirl, I want to look at you.”

You did as he asked. “Love you Negan.” You stood up on tiptoes to give him a small peck on his lips.

“That’s not a kiss girl.” He grabbed you forcefully, pulling you up, making you jump. “Legs around me doll.”  
You jumped up into him, swinging your legs around his waist. He walked backwards, placing you on one of the workbenches. “Baby, I keep learning more and more about you, every new fucking item making me want you more and more.” He wrapped his large hands around your neck, drawing your head up towards his own, leaning into you and kissing you hungrily.

Negan bit at your bottom lip, meaning he wanted entrance. You eagerly gave it to him, tasting everything he had eaten that morning on his tongue. You moaned softly, loving the feeling of being mouth fucked by this man. His hands creeped down your neck, his touch barely felt as you were too into his talented tongue.  
But you did feel those long fingers when they found their way under your tee and onto your now aroused nipples. “Oh my, Negan! You jumped a bit, arching your back into his hands.

“Liking this babygirl? Am I making you feel good, forgetting all about your bitchy sister wives?” He squeezed both of your nipples, gently twisting them between his index finger and thumb.

You tipped your head back. “oh… oh… Negan..uh.. please don’t mention them…or call them that. You’re going to kill the mood.” You were having trouble catching your breath. Negan did this to you every-time

“Take your shirt off doll, I need to see your super hot body, all of it.” He looked at you with a predatory glare, his tongue slipping out between his plump lips.  
You grasped your tee at the hem, slowly drawing it up and over your head, teasing him. You closed your eyes, then opened them, smirking.

“Babygirl,” he drawled out,” you’re teasing Daddy. You know how I feel about that shit.” He grabbed your tee, throwing it across the room, then slipped his hands around your chest making quick work of your bra. “Much better.” Negan mumbled as he latched onto one erect nipple with his mouth, pinching the other between his long fingers.

“Oh god, Negan!” You squealed. You were sure by now, you had totally drenched through your panties. “I need more baby!”

“Me too, doll.”

You grabbed his jacket lapels, trying to peel it off. “Careful baby, this is Lucille’s fucking favorite jacket.”

“Sorry Lucille, but Daddy’s mine, all mine.” You purred, looking into Negan’s eyes while stripping him of his jacket.

Negan let you undress him, not a common occurrence. He took charge, needed to be in control in every aspect of his world. For him to do this, though it was a small gesture, meant he trusted you. And much more.

“You like being in control doll?” Negan smirked at you. 

He slapped your ass as you jumped off the bench.

“Sometimes, but right now” you struggled with getting his pants down, “I just want you to fuck me and you’re being teasingly slow!”

He chuckled, “Babygirl, nothing’s better than a fucking slow burn!"

“Really Negan? You’re usually the one in a freaking hurry! Goddamn it, I’m fucking dying here! Help me please!” You were now struggling with his boots, with no help from him.

“Jesus doll, I fucking like it when you’re all in my fucking face feisty, like a little fucking hellcat.”   
He pushed your hands away, grabbing his boots and pulling them off. He then yanked his jeans down, throwing them across the room.

Negan was left standing in just his boxers, which could never hide his massive manhood when he was this aroused. As much as you wanted to just drink him in, the man was beautiful, you were just too damn horny. You quickly finished undressing, no time to be seductive.

You threw yourself at him, jumping into his arms, catching him off guard.

“Y/N, Jesus babygirl! Mmmmhmmm!” He grasped you by the ass, biting at your neck. He moved the both of you up against a wall. “Hold onto my neck tight doll.” He let go of you with one hand while pulling his cock out of his boxers with his other.

Normally, Negan would make certain that you were prepared for his entrance, but he knew that neither of you wanted to wait any longer. So, in one quick and forceful move, Negan slammed into your wet and wanting pussy.

At this point, you didn’t know where you ended and Negan began. You were a tangle of sweaty arms and legs, your bodies sliding up and down. You could feel what vaguely felt like a burning sensation on your back, every time he plowed up into you “aghhhhhh!” your back would slide roughly up and down the wall.

The slapping sounds of Negan’s balls turned you on even more.   
“Oh fucking God Negan, baby!!!!!” 

He was licking, lapping all-over your chest, stopping at one nipple, taking it in between his teeth, nipping at it, then repeating the same with other. 

You lost count on how many times you came. This always happened with Negan. A series of what might be considered small orgasms, then right before he came, you would have one massive mind-blowing frenzied climax.

You ran your fingers through Negan’s damp sweaty hair, rolling your head back and forth, on the verge of being incoherent. 

“Negan… baby…I’m coming … hard!!!” 

No lights, no sounds, except the faint beating of your heart. You couldn’t breathe, but it was heaven.

“Jesus…I’m coming baby!”

Negan continued to slam into you, but you hardly noticed. You were now running your fingers up and down his wet chest, trying to come back into consciousness. You realized Negan was slowing down, still thrusting, but more erratically. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling out just in time to come all over your stomach.

“Goddamn baby girl, I almost didn’t pull out in time.” He was panting, out of breathe. “See what you fucking do to me baby?”

You collapsed into his arms. He picked you up and placed you back on the workbench. 

“Stay here doll, I’m going to run to the fucking bathroom. Don’t move.”

You couldn’t move if your life depended on it. You just sat there, legs and arms shaking, a dripping wet mess. Negan reentered the room, carrying what looked like wet towels in one arm, and a robe on the other.

“Negan, did you just walk back to your room like that?” You questioned him, looking up and down his very sweaty naked body.

“Yes, I did doll. Just giving those fuckers a free show.” He grinned over his shoulder at you, locking the door.  
You pouted at him, “I don’t want anyone getting a 'free show from you.”

Negan put the robe down next to you, taking the wet towel and gently running it over you legs, and then your stomach. “Sweetheart, are you fucking jealous?” He gave you his panty melting smirk “ You already share me, you should be used to it.”

You mumbled under your breath, “I’ll never be used to it.” Sighing, you closed your eyes, letting Negan clean you up.

He didn’t say anything, but he heard what you thought he couldn’t. He glanced down at your face while softly wiping you. What the fuckity fuck were you doing to him? He hadn’t felt anything even remotely like what he was feeling for you. Not since Lucille.

“Ok, baby, all cleaned up. Still up for our little walk? Or maybe just a fuckin nap?” He winked at you, pulling the robe around you, gently taking your arms, guiding each one into the sleeves.

Negan began humming while pulling his boxers and pants on.

“I think a nap sounds wonderful. I’m fucking hot as well as tired. Raincheck on that walk?”

“Sounds good. And you need to be rested for the fucking run tomorrow anyway doll.” Negan lifted you up on down off the bench.

You stumbled a bit. Negan sniggered. 

“Mmhmm, guess I did my job, and did it fucking well!” He put his arms around you, holding you up. “Need a lift sweetheart?”

“I can walk Negan!” You frowned at him.

“Oh, feisty again doll, love it! Ok, let’s go.” Negan escorted you out, turning to shut the lights off and lock up the door.

You two headed back to Negan’s room. “I’ll see you later?” You questioned him as you were going to your room.

“Shit no, you’re napping with me babe. Come on!” He led you into his office. 

“You go on Y/N, head on into the bedroom, make yourself comfortable. I’m going to send a message to Simon.”

You stepped into the bedroom, you never got used to the fact that you were allowed in here. You dropped your robe and climbed into Negan’s bed. Sigh, the things that man could do to you, mentally and physically.

Negan stepped into the bedroom, seeing you asleep.  
“Dollface, what the fuck have you done to me?” He sat down softly on your side of the bed and slowly started stroking your Y/H/C hair. You stirred, but didn’t wake. You were too busy dreaming about him.

Negan laid down next to you softly, placing his arm across you. 

“Sleep tight, my little hellcat” He kissed your face, and soon, he joined you in a rare, peaceful slumber. And he dreamed of you.


	4. Rub a Dub Dub, Fun with Negan in a Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun with Negan and you

After our shared nap, Negan invited me to stay for dinner with him, and I readily agreed. We ate, talked, laughed, it felt like we were truly husband and wife. Not involved in a marriage out of some old tv reality show. The bad part was I knew I would be facing the wrath of 5 very angry and bitter wives when I went back to our quarters. 

As if he read my mind, Negan suddenly surprised me with a request. “Dollface, if you are indeed going on this fucking run tomorrow, you will need to be at our meeting tonight. We're also going to be getting up at the fucking crack of dawn, so I'm thinking it would be best if you stayed with me tonight. I don't need your 'I’m coming Negan, my alarm’s broken, so I fucking overslept. Or, I just have to fucking do my face’ or some such shit. I need you up and ready to go.”

Inside, I was freaking screaming, Negan asked me to stay. I knew the trouble that could very well come from this, but oh, I was enjoying this. But I didn't want him to know why I was hesitant, so I just casually replied, “Ok, that sounds good.” 

Negan grabbed my hand across the table, squeezing my fingers. “Don't sound too excited baby girl” He laughed, giving me his wink and a smirk. 

I felt bad. I know to Negan, asking me to stay was a big deal. “I'm sorry Negan, I'm very happy, but I also know that I'm going to be getting a reaming by the others.” I smiled a shy smile at my husband.

“Baby, don't worry your fucking pretty head about them. They give you a fucking hard time, let me know and I will have a fucking talk with them.” He then let go of my hand, pushing his chair back. “Come here doll.”

I got up and walked around to his side. “Sit here babygirl.” He patted his lap “I'm going to let you in on a little fucking secret.” He whispered in my ear, which sent massive shivers up and down my body. That deep gravelly voice. “You doll, are very fucking special to me, I'm not going to let anyone upset you, even if said someone is one of my other wives. You come first to me, and the only other woman you need to worry about is sweet little Lucille.” He smirked at me, then started rubbing my back.

I had my head resting on his shoulder, just listening to him and taking in his wonderful scent, it always calmed me. I looked over at the table, realizing the mess we had made. I leaned over. “Let me take care of these dishes” I started piling them up when Negan grabbed my wrist.

“Uh uh, nope. I'll get some fucker from the kitchen to take care of those, we need to get ready for the meeting doll.”

Soon someone from the kitchen came in and took care of all the dishes, wishing us a nice evening. “Negan, can I take a bath?” I batted my eyes at him, trying to look irresistible. Negan had a huge tub in his bathroom, and only rarely let his wives use it. I had only been in it once and it was heavenly! 

“I don't see why not, but only on one fucking condition.” He looked at me with desire, yup, I was in trouble.

“Yes, Negan, you can join me, of course.” Smiling at him, I slowly made my way to the bathroom, undressing as I walked, dropping pieces in the bedroom as I went. By the time I was before the bathroom door, I was left only in my panties and bra. I turned to see where Negan was only to smash into him.”Ohh, I don't realize you were so close Negan!” I placed my hands on his chest.

“Think I'm going to take my sweet ass time when you're performing a fucking strip tease for me baby girl?” He grabbed me by my arms, backing me into the bathroom and onto the toilet. “Let me get the bath started, then you can finish the show for Daddy” Smirking, he moved to turn on the water, checking the temperature. “Which one doll? Spring lilac or Coconut melon?” 

“I love lilac, is that okay with you?” I can't believe Negan actually has bath beads, lord knows where he found them.

“This is your bath baby, so lilac it fucking is.” He added the bath beads while rechecking the temp. “Just gotta wait until it's fucking filled. Now where were we?” He lifted me up off the toilet, sitting down himself. “Okay baby, let's get on with my favorite show, Daddy's impatient.” 

I turned around, glancing back over my shoulder. I ran my hands down my body, starting at my neck, slowly and sensually. Looking over at Negan, I licked my lips, drawing up one corner of my mouth and slowly closing my eyes. I dipped both hands into my panties, inching around from the front to the back. I was rolling my hips, undulating. Never failed, even if Negan wasn't turned on, I was. Just thinking of him, his eyes only on me, full attention, my body doing things to him, the power I have, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

I could hear Negan’s breathing become quicker and louder, almost moaning. “That's it baby girl, keep doing it, show me what you're hiding under those fucking tiny panties, ugh doll, Daddy is getting so fucking hard!” You noticed he had unzipped his fly, his hand inside his pants, palming his bulge through his boxers. 

I moved my fingers around to the sides of my panties, I then gripped them with my thumb and index finger, slowly pulling them down, over my hips and ample ass, making sure to thrust my ass towards Negan. Once they fell to the floor, I kicked them across the room, turning on my toes to face Negan, unhooking my bra at the same time.

“Jesus fuckity fucking Christ doll!” He was licking his lips in a way that always made me damp, make that wet. He started taking his shirt off, while I threw my bra over with my panties. I then climbed into the now full tub, crouching down into the oh so warm water. I looked up at Negan and he was just taking his boots off, looking like he was going to tip over.

“Negan, sit down or you might be get hurt.” 

“I'm fine doll, just let me get these fucking pants off and I'll be even better.” He was grunting, obviously frustrated.

“Need my help babe?”

“I'm ok doll, you just keep on sitting there, looking fucking delicious for Daddy” He ran that damn talented tongue all over his lips, making a small moan escape from my lips.

 

I scooched forward so Negan could sit behind me. But when I gazed up to look at Negan and realized that his very erect, swollen and weeping cock was at eye level. “Looks like Negan II missed you baby girl.” His tongue jutting out, just barely visible, but between my tongue fetish and the very erect Negan II *eyeroll*, I was beyond gone.

I got situated on my knees, resting my elbows on the tub edge. I started by rubbing his sinewy thighs, Negan's body hair was another of my fetishes, this small action was actually a huge turn on for me, making my eyes close and a smile to form on my lips.

Negan started laughing, a small smirk on his face. “Jesus doll, moaning already? It's just my fucking hairy legs you're touching, what's going to happen when you reach my fucking sack?” 

“I'm sorry Negan, didn't realize I was doing that.” I shyly smiled up at him.

“S’ok baby girl, just can't resist something as tempting as I am.” He gazed down at me, grinning.

I continued with my movements, now onto the best part. I took his balls in both hands, rolling them gently in my hands. I continued playing with his sack while leaning up a bit, softly licking, lightly sucking, the tip of his cock, sucking up the moisture. I trailed my tongue down, nipping gently. We both were moaning messes at this point.

“Baby girl, Daddy needs fucking more, mouth open, NOW!” He grasped the back of my head, thrusting himself into my mouth. I swallowed him as deep as I could, his dick filling my mouth and then some. I continued massaging his balls, while he continued to plunge his cock in and out. 

“Daddy’s goin' come baby, swallow.” Negan’s grip on my hair and head intensified as he started to shake and his movements became shaky. Soon, spurts of his hot seed filled my mouth, running down my throat. I almost started choking, but was able to swallow enough to breath. Negan stood still, catching his breath and steadying himself.

“Ok, Daddy's good. Now it's your turn baby girl!” He had a huge grin on his face, like a little boy.

“Negan, where do you get the energy?”

“I'm like that fucking bunny, from those old tv commercials. Remember him doll?”

I shook my head. “Negan, just get in the tub, it's going to get cold.” 

“Ok, just move to one end.” I hadn't a clue what Negan had in mind, but I knew it would be something wonderful. I carefully stood up, moving to one end of the tub. Negan stepped in, laying on his back. “Ok, baby girl, sit right down.” 

I slowly lowered myself onto him, straddling his hips, beginning to rub my now throbbing clit into his already semi-hard dick. I giggled to myself. Such a horny fucker he is!

“Up higher sweetheart.” I slid up his chest, looking at him, questioning. “Higher” I moved up to his neck. “Y/N, is that where the fuck I want you to be baby?” He hummed into my thigh.

I raised up onto my knees and slid over his face. I adored Negan, and absolutely went crazy wild when he ate me out. But we have never done it with me sitting on his face, it made me a nervous wreck. I wasn't a skinny girl. “Negan, this makes me nervous, I don't want to hurt you.” I shyly looked at him.

“You ain't gonna fucking hurt Daddy, baby girl. I'm a strong motherfucker. Never been taken down by a pussy and I don't fucking intend to be. Now put that kitty cat on Daddy’s mouth. Mmmhmmhmm, Papa is hunnn….GRY!!!” He growled, making a funny face. 

I giggled down at him. And moved down onto his waiting mouth. “OH MY!!!!” His tongue instantly penetrated me, causing a very intense pleasure/pain sensation. “Negan, oh...ohhh!” Yes, I had been blessed by the wonder of Negan’s tongue before. But this position, the fact that I was already on the verge of coming undone, made me almost jump right out of my skin. The chills, the shakes, and a new sensation I had never felt before. 

He pulled his tongue out, moving it slowly through my folds, stopping at that so very sensitive, now hard, nub. His tongue barely grazed it, but it was enough for me to come undone. My legs started to shake uncontrollably, instinct causing me to squeeze inward. I started moaning loudly. 

“Jesus, dollface, don't break Daddy’s fucking nose.” Negan mumbled, taking a hold of my legs. “But keep up those sweet little noises girl, Daddy likey!”

Out of breath, I glanced down at him.”I'm sorry babe, but that was...is amazing!” I couldn't stop orgasming, I felt pins and needles, shivers up a down my whole body. I saw stars, my heart beat so fast, as if I had run a marathon. “Wow, just wow.”

Negan took ahold of my hips, sliding me down off his mouth and to his chest. “Baby girl, you taste as sweet as fucking honey, mmhmmhmm! Daddy loves dessert!” He smacked his lips together, then ran that damn tongue of his over them. 

I scooched down a bit more, laying my head on his chest, just barely out of the water. I listened to his breathing which helped me control my own. I could have fallen asleep right there if it hadn't been for the knock at Negan's bedroom door.

“Who the fuckity fuck is that?” Negan growled. “Shit! What the fuck time is it sweetheart?”

“I haven't a clue Negan. Why, what's up?”

“The meeting doll, it must be Simon wondering where the fuck we are. Shit, JUST A MINUTE!” He yelled to whoever was knocking. 

I climbed off of him, quickly exiting the tub. Negan climbed out after me. I went over to where Negan had thrown his clothes, bringing them back over and helping him dress.

“I'll just put my pants on for now.” He finished buttoning them running out the door. I dried off best I could, then I put my panties and bra back on, emptied the tub, rinsing out the suds. 

Checking myself in the mirror, I slowly opened the door, making sure no one was in the bedroom. I grabbed my hastily discarded clothes, put them back on, then made my way over to the bedroom door. It was actually ajar, which worked to my benefit. I wasn't going to just assume it was Simon or Dwight that knocked. It could be one of the wives, coming to find me. 

I hear Negan speaking, I then heard Simon. Phew! I stepped out, both men turning their heads simultaneously. “Ready for the meeting doll?” Negan walked over. “I'm just going to put a fucking shirt on.” He slapped my ass making me jump. 

“Hands to yourself mister.” I teased him.   
“Hey Simon, how're you tonight?”

“I'm okay, kiddo. Think you're good to go on this run?”

“Yes, I've been good to go for a long time. Someone just doesn't trust me.”

“You know he trusts you Y/N. He just couldn't live with himself if something happened. You mean more to him than anything, or anyone, else. Except maybe Lucille.” He smirked nodding to where the barbed wire bedazzled beauty stood. 

“Haahaa, funny Simon, although, maybe true!” I chuckled. 

“What's true, baby?” Negan came out of the bedroom with a new shirt, his leather jacket and boots on.

“Just joking that Ms Lucille is probably your favorite thing, that's all.” I smiled, going up on my tiptoes to kiss his scruffy cheek. 

He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into his side. “You think so? Mm-hmm, maybe doll, but you're a close second” He winked at Simon, who was trying hard to hold in a laugh.

I slapped his leather clad arm. “Watch it baby girl, or I might have to punish you.” He grabbed both of my arms pulling me around to his chest.

“Ok, that's my cue to leave. I'll meet you two downstairs.” Simon turned and hurried out the door, giving a wave over his shoulder.

“Negan, you scared Simon!” I laughed, resting my head on his chest, taking in the wonderful leather aroma, mixed with Negan's own intoxicating scent. He put his arms around me, pulling tight. I could stay like this forever


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader realizes where she belongs

We headed downstairs to a room Negan appointed for meetings. The table was surrounded by his men and women, there were even a few standing. 

I leaned into Negan, whispering “Why so many? I just thought this was a normal run?” I was feeling a bit nervous, thinking this might be more dangerous than I could truly handle. Before I moved into the Sanctuary, and a time before I became Negan’s #6, I was pretty badass, if I do say so myself. But I'd gotten soft. Negan didn't really like me training, not sure why. But now I was regretting not pushing it.

“Just being extra fucking safe baby. It's a mall, it's fucking huge, do you realize the number of exits, the stores? I can't take a fucking chance. Better safe than fucking sorry, right? Besides, no need to be scared doll, you'll be by my side the whole time.” He squeezed me to his side then went to sit down in his chair at the head of the table.

“Jesus, Joey! Get your fat ass up for the lady!” Negan angrily waved his arm at him, signaling Joey to move for me. 

“I'm okay Negan. I'll just stand behind you.” i walked around behind him, leaning over his chair, patting his shoulder.

“You will do no such fucking thing!” He pulled the chair out that Joey had vacated and with his usual over exaggerated flourish, he pointed for me to sit. Once I sat, he got up and pushed my chair closer to the table. 

“Always the gentleman, Negan.” I grinned up at him. 

“Of course, doll.” He winked. He sat back down, glancing around the room, taking in all of the occupants. “Okay assholes, let's get this show on the fuckity fucking road. I need to get my baby girl to bed.” Negan put his hand on my leg, gently rubbing.

The meeting went well, we discussed how far out the mall was, the route we would be taking and the vehicles that would be used. Weapons were chosen and a time of departure was set. 

Negan stood up. “Okay you fuckheads get to your rooms and get some fucking sleep. I do NOT want any mistakes tomorrow. I am not shittin’, understand?!”

The whole room nodded silently. “All right, you're fucking free to go. Get out!” Everyone started filing out, talking quietly to themselves. “I have to run a few things by Simon, doll. Can you wait for me in the hall?” He leaned down, softly taking my cheek in his hand, kissing me. 

“Don't be long, Negan.”. I gave him a flirtatious smile. I heard a quiet growl from him as I walked out into the hallway. A few of the men were milling around, discussing tomorrow's run. 

“Why are so many of us going on this run? In all the time I've been here, we've never had this much manpower.” One of the men asked.

His friend replied. “Because one his precious bitches is coming, that's why. Just watch, she will probably get herself fucking killed and then one of us lucky fuckers will end up getting the iron. Or worse, being Lucille’d. Just mark my word.” 

“Well, I'm not taking the blame. I'm staying as far away from Negan’s lazy whore as I possibly can. Why the fuck is she even going? Those bitches just sit around all day with their fucking legs spread, just waiting to suck his dick. She's so fat now, probably can't even fight. It makes me sick” 

They obviously didn't know I was standing right behind them, great. I knew most of the Sanctuary had a special hatred reserved only for Negan’s wives, but I never experienced it firsthand. To be called those words by someone I used to know. 

“Hello Penny, nice to see you're still your judgmental self.” I smiled at the little group of Saviors.

She jumped, turning around to glare at me.“Y/N, I didn't see you standing there. Snooping for your husband now?” 

The way she said husband, like it was a filthy word that she spit out. “First off, I wasn't snooping. I'm waiting for said husband. Second, if you would like, I can get you pulled off the run if you would prefer to not be responsible for a lazy fat whore. I'm sure Negan can find another job for you.” I gave her the biggest, fakest shit-eating grin I could muster.

“No, I'm fine going, no need to talk to Negan. Just try not to get yourself killed, Y/N” She gave me a half-assed smile.

“You seem to have forgotten who it was that got us captured by the Saviors, Penny. If my stupid whorish brain remembers correctly, it was you and Steven. Was that blow job worth your freedom Penny?” 

I was in a small group when I came to the Sanctuary, only being with them for a month when we were caught. The one time after the apocalypse I decide to hook up with a group and I chose them. Idiots didn't know what the fuck they were doing, and didn't seem to care. They spent most days just lazing around, scrounging and stealing. I got a long with a couple of them and were thinking of taking off in our own when we heard them.

It was a strange whistling, we took to hiding the best we could, trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from. Kyle kept signaling Penny and her dumbass boyfriend to take cover, but they were busy, thinking it was the perfect time for fellatio. They were so loud, right out in the open, it's no wonder we were caught. 

“You are such a fucking bitch, Y/N! You think you're better than me? That is a joke. Am I living up in the penthouse like a fucking sex slave? He doesn't even love you, just loves the fact that you're easy, letting him do whatever the fuck he wants on you. You're disgusting. I don't even know what he sees in you. You look nothing like his other wives, your just a fucking fat cow now! Maybe if we're lucky, you'll meet up with a rogue walker that no one saw. Oops, too bad, so sad! One less of Negan's whores! See you tomorrow, hope Negan gives you a break tonight, need to be fresh on the run!” She turned and walked away, glancing back at me.

I leaned back against the wall, wiping a tear from my cheek. Why am I letting her get to me? Is that how everyone feels about me? I shouldn't care, it shouldn't matter. Then why am I crying?

I turned to see Dwight standing on the other side of the doorway. “Dwight, tell Negan I'm going to my room. I'm really tired.” I turned around to head back to my room. I was trying so hard to control the tears, I hated crying, hated showing any kind of weakness. I reached the wives quarters, opening the door to find all of them lounging around the living area. Great, was just hoping to sneak into my room undetected. Shit!

“Y/N, so where have you been all day?” Sherry asked in a smug tone.

“Yeah, Y/N. We came up with a new schedule for our times with Negan. We think it will better suit us all.” Tasha looked at me, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. 

“Ladies, I need to get to bed. I'm going on a run tomorrow. Can we please go over this schedule when I'm back and rested from the run, please?” I sighed, looking down and hoping they couldn't tell I had been crying. They didn't answer right away so I took that as my chance to escape. 

I had just reached my door when Amber appeared “ Y/N, have you been crying?” Shit, I almost made it. 

“No, Amber, I think it's something in the air. Can I go to my room now, please?”

“Was it something Negan said? Are you still going on that run?”

“Yes, I'm still going on the run, and no, Negan didn't do anything.” Wishful thinking Amber?

“Oh, ok, well as soon as we can discuss the schedule we need to. No one is happy with the current set up, and I'm especially sure Negan isn't too happy. I hardly see him anymore. And we all know how he feels about me! Okay, then, goodnight Y/N!” She turned on her toes, sashaying to back to the others. 

“Goodnight Amber.” Bitch.

I opened the door, stepping into my room. I turned my little lamp on and sat on my bed. Sighing, I took off my sneakers, pushing them under my bed. I got up, walking over to the mirror that hung on the back of my door. I look like shit. No wonder, you've been crying like a fucking baby. Why do I still allow people to get under my skin?

I got undressed, putting a tank and shorts on for pajamas. I crawled under my blanket, curling up with my back towards the door. Negan is going to be pissed, but I don't think I can go on the run. I don't feel safe when the Saviors don't even want to protect me. But if I tell Negan...I don't want to think of what he was capable of doing. And it would be on my hands.

I must have fallen asleep right away, but was soon awoken by loud voices. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Amber! Get off me!” 

I rolled over, starting to sit up when Negan opened my door, loudly stomping inside the room. I turned on the light, not looking up at him.

“Doll, I told you to wait for me. Why did you leave?” He sat down next to me, putting his arm around me, pulling me tightly against his side. I let him, melting into his body.

“I was tired, I'm sorry. Negan, I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow. I'm not as prepared as I used to be. I could just be a hindrance to you.” I glanced up at him, trying not to cry.

“Now why would you fucking decide that at the last shittin minute!” 

Was he angry with me? He sounds upset, but not exactly mad?

I had to come up with a believable excuse, fast. “When I saw how many Saviors are scheduled to go, well, Negan, I'm scared. So I should just stay behind.” I snuggled in tighter to him.

“Is that the real reason baby girl? Cause you know I'll fucking be by your side the whole time. You couldn't be any more fucking safe. I told you that, you know I would never allow anything to happen to you.”

“It's the real reason, it's the truth, Negan. I am sorry.”

“Okay, enough sweetheart, let's come clean. When I came outside of the room, I met up with D, we had a fucking interesting talk.”

“Did he tell you I asked him to let you know where I was going and why I left?”

“Yes, doll, he did. But that's not the fucking interesting part. He told me about a little confrontation you had with that skinny chick you came here with. He also told me he overheard every fucking thing she said, as well as the others. Want to come clean with me now baby girl?” He started rubbing my back, making gentle circles.

“I'm sorry for not telling the truth Negan, I just couldn't. I knew you'd be mad.” I started to cry, actually shake. “I didn't want you to think I was weak. I don't want anyone to see me as weak.”

“Doll, you are anything but fucking weak.” He pulled me closer to his side and started running his long fingers through my hair. He always knew exactly what to do to calm me. “I've seen you take on a herd of walkers all by yourself. You can fucking take Dwight down a peg or two. Hell, and this better fucking stay between us, but when you're mad, you are one fucking scary bitch, darling! If what those fuckers were saying is getting to you, don't let it. They are not going on any runs in the near future. And they are most certainly not going to be anywhere near you, EVER again, you hear me Y/N?” 

He took my chin in his large hand, tipping my face up to look at him. I didn't like him seeing me like this, a crying blubbering mess, a helpless little girl. Something i used to be before the shit hit the fan and the world became a walker wasteland. My childhood wasn't the happiest, honestly, it was a living hell. I spent a good part of it scared shitless. Once I became an adult, I ended up in counseling and on a mad mix up of meds. Not another living soul in this new universe knew of my life before. I wanted to keep it that way, I had a wall up. But it seemed like Negan was going to break down my defenses. 

“Negan, I'm tired, I just don't feel like talking. But please tell me that no one was physically hurt? I didn't want that.”

“No one was fucking physically hurt, baby. Not sure why you would care about those fuckers. I will drop it, if, and only if, you agree to go on the run. AND, we WILL fucking talk about this.”

I was relieved, thank God no one was hurt. Negan was right, I shouldn't give a damn. But I did, I felt responsible. 

“I will go on the run tomorrow. I trust you. I'm tired Negan, can I go back to sleep please?”

“No can fucking do, darling, not yet!” He flashed me a mischievous grin, then stood up in front of me. “All set baby girl?” 

“All set for what?”

“For this!” Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed me by my waist, hoisting me up and over his shoulder, giving my ass a soft slap.

“Negan!” I shouted, giggling at the same time. “What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” 

“Where you were supposed to be fucking sleeping, my room doll!” He strutted out my bedroom door, heading down the short hall to the living room. 

“Say goodnight to Y/N, girls, she's coming with me.” He patted my butt, while winking at them.

“But Negan, it's NOT her night!” Sherry said with indignation.

“I don't give a fuck, ta-ta, ladies!” Negan waved with a flourish as he strode out the door. I tried to hide my face in Negan’s back, I didn't want to see their dirty looks that I know they must have been giving us both. 

“Negan, we’re just going to bed right, nothing else? And you do know I can walk?”

“Of course doll, just going to fucking bed. And of course I fucking know you can walk. But Daddy likes to hold his baby girl.” He tickled the inside of my thigh, snickering.

Negan opened his bedroom door, stepping inside. “We are HERE doll! He picked me up off his shoulder, placing me gently on his bed. “I gotta go take a fucking piss, be back in a fucking flash. Get yourself ready for Daddy, baby girl!” With a wink and a wave, he went off into his bathroom.

“Negan, you said we were going to sleep. What am I getting ready for exactly?”

“I can't hear you doll!” I know he could hear me, sneaky bastard. I climbed into the bed, under the covers. Hmmmm, his sheets were so luxurious, soft, satiny, yet cozy warm. I settled into it, rolling onto my side to watch the bathroom door. I closed my eyes, inhaling Negan's scent that still lingered behind. I tried to stay awake, but the warmth of the bed and Negan's soothing scent lulled me into a peaceful slumber.

I was awoken by large hands rubbing up and down my arms slowly. “Baby, I'm back.” Negan whispered in my ear. “You are tired doll. Why don't your roll over and let Daddy give you a fucking massage.”

“Okay.” I responded sleepily. Massage? Negan? Hmm, I'm up for it. I rolled over, placing my arms above my head.

“I know that little fucking confrontation stressed you out, maybe a little bit of the magic that comes from Daddy’s hands will help you relax my love.” 

This was definitely a very pleasant surprise, his hands were working my back muscles into submission. He started on my shoulders, squeezing and kneading them, making me groan from pleasure/pain.

“Feeling good? Told you my hands are like fucking magicians.” He leaned down, kissing the back of my neck.

“Hmmhmm, it feels very good Negan. Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem doll, you know I'll do anything for you.”

He continued to move downwards, moving past my shoulder blades, using his thumbs and pushing them inward towards my spine. He started moving around, then suddenly swung his leg over, straddling me. 

“Negan, as much as I am enjoying this, I'm thinking you are enjoying this too.” I could feel a very hard presence poking into my ass.

“Sorry doll, you know the fucking effect you have on me.” He got up high on his knees, grasping me by the waist, which made me gasp. He then flipped my over on my back. “I just want to look at you baby.” He lightly stroked my hair, staring into my eyes. 

“What's wrong Negan? You seem upset?” I took his hand, kissing his scarred knuckles, then slowly rubbing his fingers, holding it against my breast.

“You had my fucking worried tonight doll. The things those fuckers said, not just what you overheard, but the shit that was said between you two. I know you said 'I'm tough Negan, I'm fucking brave.’ And like I've said, I know you're tough baby, I've seen it firsthand. But I also know that that's not the way you've always been”

I tipped my head to the side, confusion filling my head. I've never let on that I was anything but a survivor, someone who wasn't weak under pressure. Who might have once been sensitive, but no more. I have cried in front of Negan, but not over something as post-apocalyptic trivial and foolish as someone calling me silly names.

“Don't look so surprised Y/N, I'm pretty fucking good on reading people, and I had you pretty much pegged from the first day we met. And that's what I think drew me to you. You might see yourself as tough, but around me, fuck, even around those other wives of mine, you are what my mother would call a gentle soul. Which of course, darling, no one has ever accused me of.” He threw his head back, laughing, looking back to me with that tongue of his peeking out.

“Negan, i can't help it, I hate being weak in this world, it just doesn't work. Some days I feel like maybe I am losing some of my humanity, which should scare me. But it doesn't, I want to be more like Sherry and Tasha I want to not care, I want to be cruel or mean if I need to be, without living with all the guilt that accompanies it. I want to be more like you.” And there they came, the tears. I started fidgeting with my shirt hem, trying not to sniff.

“Do NOT say that doll! You do not want to be like me! I don't want you to be like fucking me!” He took a hold of my chin, tipping my face upward. He then wiped away the tears that had escaped. “I love you for you, not because you're like me or anyone else. I need you to be just like you. I need that sweet girl who always understands me, what I've done and why I did it. And doesn't judge me.” 

He leaned down, placing his forehead against mine. “Look at me baby, you need to not try and hide anything from me, you understand? If you're hurting, you need you fucking let me know. Otherwise, how can I help you? You know that's what I'm here for.” 

He kissed me, hard but gentle. He rolled over, pulling me on top of him, running his hands up and down my back. I took a hold of his face, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs, enjoying our kiss.

When we both came up for air, we studied each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

“What's on that mind of yours, doll?” He was now lightly rubbing my ass.

“Just thinking of you, how much you mean to me. And how much I want you to fuck the shit out of me right now Negan.” I licked my lips, giving him a sly smile.

“Oh ho ho, doll! My sweet little girl has got a fucking potty mouth! Daddy likes! But I thought you were tired baby, needed your sleep?” With a wink at me, he closed his eyes, pulling me tight to his chest. “Nightie night darling.”

I gasped. “Negan! Stop teasing me!” I reached down between our bodies, grasping at his large bulge through his boxers. I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, licking his lips moaning so light I almost couldn't make it out. But he didn’t move an inch. “Negan?”

“I'm here babygirl, I want you, you know I fucking do. But let me take the lead doll, I know just what you need tonight.”

“Ok, Negan, I'm all your’s.” I smiled down at him.

Negan began sitting up, moving me with him. I was now straddling him, my legs tightly wrapped around his hips. He took ahold of my tank, slowly lifting it up and over my head, throwing it off to the side. He then took each breast, caressing them, taking each nipple between his slender fingers, twirling them, causing me to close my eyes, emitting small whimpers of pleasure. 

He leaned down, taking one nipple in his mouth, the other still being serviced by his fingers. I couldn't stop the soft moans, my head tilting backwards. I began grinding into his groin, feeling his quite erect cock. I moved my hips, chasing my now impending orgasm. His tongue, his fingers, it's all it took and I was a writhing, sighing, groaning puddle.

Negan nuzzled into my neck, taking in my scent. I was coming down from my high, shaking slowly subsiding when he started rubbing his 2 day scruff up and down my neck.

I couldn't help the sounds I made, something between a moan and a growl. Negan chuckled, knowing the effect he had on me. 

He moved his hands down my sides, slowly and sensually, reaching my shorts. He took ahold of the waistband, silently telling me to sit up. I raised myself up on my knees, letting Negan pull them down. When they reached my knees, I lifted each leg up, one at a time, slipping out of the shorts. 

“Can I takeover now?” I flashed Negan a sly grin.

“Be my guest doll.” He grinned back, tongue peeking out.

I reached down, grasping Negan’s boxers and pulling them downward, his cock springing free. Crawling backwards, I dragged them down his lean legs, admiring the view. 

 

He truly was a beautiful man. His dark, thick head of hair. His beautiful hazel eyes, that sparkled when he laughed. His lips, so perfectly pink and moist when he ran his tongue seductively over them. His salt & pepper beard/scruff, utter perfection, and the things that small patch of hair could do to me. His chest, splattered with just the right amount of manly hair, culminating to the tempting trail of hair leading to the most magnificent cock I had ever seen, not that I had seen many. But Negan’s, it just seemed to be perfect, the right length, thick but not too thick, curving slightly upwards. Not too veiny, but very sensitive. Negan kept the area neat, not shaved, more like clipped, perfect for my enjoyment. His legs, were lean, but sinewy, perfect for tangling with mine under the sheets. 

I pulled them off over his feet, throwing them off of the bed, crawling back up, wanting to touch and just feel all of Negan. I looked up to his face, his eyes, to see if he was getting upset. Negan did not like to take things slow, so I was waiting for him to take charge. But all I saw was a man truly enjoying himself. Sighing contentedly he opened his eyes, glancing down at me, smiling. I smiled back.

Slowly moving upwards, just touching, just feeling every inch, just taking in everything about him. The feeling of his muscled legs under my fingers, each muscle making an almost rippling motion, spasms caused by his arousal, carrying my fingers upward towards his awaiting manhood. 

As I reached his cock, he took my hands, confusing me. He gently pulled me up his now damp body, stopping when I was straddling him. Negan took ahold of my my face, delicately pulling my face towards him. 

We began kissing, not needy, not rough, just a soft, gentle kiss, not at all what I was used to with Negan. When his tongue entered, there was no fighting for dominance, it was more of a mutual dance between us. His hands calmly running up my back, then back down. My nerves were on high alert, causing me to shiver from his touches. Negan grabbed the comforter, throwing it over us both, believing I was chilled.

My fingers tiptoed up through his hair, caressing his scalp. Without warning, Negan flipped us over, our bodies entwined, moving as one, soon becoming as one, as he entered me in one quick, but tender move. He started thrusting, in and out, in and out. I rose my hips up to meet him, making circular movements with my hips. 

My hands were desperately gripping tightly to his slippery back, as if holding on for dear life. Leaning up on his elbows, Negan was gripping my shoulders, trying not to put his weight on me. 

I began twitching, squirming, reaching that place between pain and pleasure, too little, too much. Negan’s momentum was speeding up, slowing down, becoming erratic. I opened my eyes, he did the same. It was if looking into each other's eyes tipped the scales, propelling both of us into a euphoria, a blissful high never experienced before. 

Negan rolled over to the side, bringing me along so I was settled across him. I could hardly move, my nerves feeling exposed, as if movement of any sort would send me spiraling out of control. But laying like this, tightly bound in Negan's arms, felt safe, calm so soothing. I could tell he was feeling the same, he was twitching underneath me, his heartbeat, rapid. Soon, I felt his breathing even out, and his light snoring. Sleep my love.

I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling all that was Negan. This was love. This was my home.


End file.
